Crash Into Me
by keepmyselfawake
Summary: After being away for almost three years, Taylor Callahan has come back to where she grew up, the Mercer house. Her past with Jack Mercer will soon become something that is no longer in the past, and her brothers will learn she isn't a little girl anymore.


I watched the buildings pass, and grow larger as the plane began to get closer to the ground. I heard the crackling of the captain on the loud speaker over the music I had playing in my ears. I had turned it down about an hour before, because I was positive that someone was talking about me, and I just wasn't going to let that happen without knowing why, but I had eventually given up when I realized they were just talking about my music. After about five minutes, the buildings stopped growing, and the cars on the highway we had just passed no longer looked like ants anymore. We were landing. In a few moments, I'd be back in the town I fought so hard to stay in when I was 15, but now it was the town I was dreadfully terrified to go back to, especially under these circumstances.

I stepped out of the plane and instantly pulled at the sides of my coat, the frigid air hit me like a cannon, and I was not accustomed to these weather conditions after living in sunny California for three years. I carefully walked down the steps leading to the ground. I counted them. _One, two, three, four, five…. _And finally, my final step on the ground. I clutched my carryon bag tightly as I tried to find my way to the exit, and after about ten minutes of walking, and reclaiming the rest of my bags, I found my exit and with that, I found a friendly face waiting to welcome me.

"JERRY!" I screamed. My excitement took over once I realized I was finally home.

"Ay girl." He said calmly, opening his arms to embrace me in a warm hug.

My bags were dropped as soon as I got close enough to him to jump into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, and squeezed. I hadn't seen him in so long. Too long. After a long embrace, we both finally broke apart, and a few seconds later, we both burst into laughter. Jerry and I had always just had a way of knowing what each other was thinking, and even when we didn't, we always found something funny. We'd been that way since I'd moved in with Ma. I definitely missed it.

"Damn. How long's it been, two…. Three years? Girl, you've grown…." He said, looking at my feet, in which I was wearing my worn chucks I had gotten when I was 17, he gave me a look down and then spoke again. "How the hell did you get so tall? And where the hell did all that hair come from? Wasn't nearly that long last time I saw ya…. Nor was it blonde."

"It's been a long time Jer, a long ass time. Now let's get the hell out of here, I need a damn drink." I said with a slight smirk on my face. Jeremiah looked at me for a second, and then he cracked a smile, grabbed my bags, and motioned for me to follow him.

Being home was going to be exciting, but also tough… being back at Ma's house was not going to be the easiest experience, especially if she wasn't there. I knew it was going to be hard, so as we neared the car, I started telling myself that if I made it through the first few nights, I'd make it through the rest of the time… however long it was that I decided to stay. We approached Jerry's white Volvo, I opened the passenger's side door and waited as Jerry put my bags in the back. My feelings about going back to Ma's house consumed my mind the entire ride. I barely said anything until we were about a block away from the house. I cleared my throat and prepared myself for what was about to come.

I spoke softly, trying to hide the fact that I was nervous. "Are the other guys home yet?"

"Well…. " He said, pulling into the driveway, turning the ignition off. " Bobby and Jackie are here…. Angel is… somewhere. He should be on the way…. Should." He said, a small chuckle escaped his lips as he opened his door, stepping out of the car. I stayed in the car until I heard him open the back door, and grab my bags. "Come on, girl, get the hell outta my car." He spoke firmly as he slammed the back door. I snapped out of my trance and quickly jumped out of the car.

"Is Jackie here?"

"Inside…." He answered.

I took a deep breath and began moving my feet forward. It seemed like I was walking extremely slow as I listened to the sound of the snow crunching underneath my feet. It only took me about 15 seconds to get from the car to the front door, and when I placed my hand on the door knob, I hesitated to actually turn it. I stood in silence for a second, contemplating on whether or not I should just take a run for it, or actually go in. My silence was broken when I heard the sound of Bobby's voice coming from inside the house.

"Where the hell is this woman?" He yelled, pulling the door open before I could.

"Bobby." I said quietly, blinking a few times before giving him a full smile.

"What…. Taylor…. Wait, Jerry, did you bring home a hooker or something? Damn it Jer, I told you Jackie doesn't like women. Go back out and get him a tranny…." He turned around a bit and yelled back inside towards the house.

"Same old Bobby." I said as his face was once again towards me. "Asshole." I laughed, stepping forward, finally inside the door; I gave him a hug and continued to laugh when I heard that he had started too.

Once Bobby and I had finished our greeting, I made my way into the kitchen and to the fridge. I pulled the door open, and watched as the light flickered on, it made me chuckle a bit. Ma always complained about how she needed a new fridge, but she never did get one. After I grabbed the pitcher of orange juice, I walked towards the counter, closing the fridge with my foot. Reaching up to the cabinet, I pulled down a clear glass and set it on the counter. I was close to pouring juice in the glass when I heard a raspy, deep voice behind me. I jumped a little as I set the pitcher down quickly and turned around.

"Are you drinking my juice?"

"Jesus Christ Jack….." I said stern fully as I exhaled and placed my hand on my chest.

"Nice to see you too Miss Callahan."

Jack was the only person who ever called me anything proper. In fact, Jack was the only person who ever did anything properly….. to a certain extent.

"Jackie…" I said as I felt my cheeks start to burn, and the corners of my lips turn to a smile. I didn't hesitate to take the few steps forward so that I could hug him. He was taller than me, which was kind of odd, because I was taller than all of the boys, except him, so when I wrapped my arms around his neck, my feet lifted off the ground slightly. I felt him wrap his arms around the middle of my back and I inhaled slowly as I smiled once again, this time to myself. I released my hold from him and attempted to move backwards but was pulled forward again when he squeezed his arms around my back. I placed my arms over his shoulder gently and rested my head against his.

"I missed you." He whispered, barely loud enough for anyone else to hear, just me. After he spoke, he finally let go, and I stepped back a bit, so I could see his face.

"I missed you too Jack." I gave him a bright smile, moved my hands from his shoulders, and as I did, I used my index finger to tap his nose gently. "Finally got rid of that mop, eh?" I asked, moving my hand from his nose to his hair, ruffling it a bit. I patted his head a few times, and walked towards the living room, where Jeremiah and Bobby were sitting, watching a hockey game on tv.

"So…. Whose bunking up?"

"Don't look at me, I got Ma's room" Bobby answered.

"I gotta get home to the girls tonight. Angel's room is free…. and…" Jerry followed.

"I'm not sleeping in Angel's room. No. JACK!" I yelled." I'm taking your room!" I yelled again as I heard him walking towards the living room.

"WHAT?" He yelled back, in an angry tone.

"Oh….. shit." I exclaimed before taking off towards the stairs. If he wanted that room, he was going to have to fight me for it.


End file.
